York Region Transit route 10 'Woodbridge'
10 Woodbridge is a local route operated by YRT in Vaughan and Toronto, ON. Basic Route 10 mainly serves Woodbridge Ave. between Martin Grove Rd. and Islington Ave., Langstaff Rd. between Islington Ave. and Ansley Grove Rd., Ansley Grove Rd. between Langstaff Rd. and Blue Willow Dr., and Weston Rd. between Blue Willow Dr. and Steeles Ave. This route has 2 branches: *10 Martin Grove - York University via Martin Grove/Woodbridge *10 Martin Grove - York University via Langstaff/Kipling This route serves the communities of Woodbridge and Concord. It also serves Downtown Woodbridge, Boyd Conservation Area, Father Bressani Catholic High School, Ansley Grove Library, Chancellor Community Centre, and Colossus Centre. Route 10 connects to Viva Orange at Weston/Highway 7, and to Viva Orange and Viva Purple at York University. History YRT implemented route 10 in 2001 to provide extra service on Islington, Woodbridge Ave., Martin Grove Rd., Rutherford Rd., Langstaff Rd. and Ansley Grove Rd., and to provide a direct link between Woodbridge and York University. Its original routing provided a large on-street loop from Islington Ave. and Langstaff Rd. via Islington Ave., Woodbridge Ave., Martin Grove Rd., Highway 27, Rutherford Rd., and Islington Ave., then used Langstaff Rd., Ansley Grove Rd., Winges Rd., Weston Rd., and Steeles Ave. to York University. Initially, it only operated during rush hours, but was expanded to include all-day and Saturday service in September 2005, and Sunday the following January. Service was suspended during the summer for the first few years it was operated, due to the drop in ridership when classes at York University were out. Route 10 was affected by the York University strike between November 6, 2008 and January 29, 2009. Route 10 was merged with route 11 in July 2012. This removed the large on-street loop through Woodbridge in favour of two-way service along Woodbridge Ave. The portion of the route along Highway 27 and Rutherford Rd. was replaced by an extension of route 7. Every second trip uses Langstaff Rd. and Kipling Ave. to loop, which originally only saw service for school specials. Route 10 was declared fully accessible in December 2012. Route 10 was renamed from "York University-Woodbridge" to "Woodbridge" on June 30, 2013. The Spadina Subway Transit Strategy will modify route 10's routing in 2016. Service will operate to VMC Station only via Chrislea Rd. and Portage Pkwy., with service south of Highway 7 discontinued and replaced by the subway extension. Vehicles Route 10 is primarily a 40ft route, and uses New Flyer D40LF/D40LFR. Occasionally Van Hool A330 or New Flyer XD40 may provide service. Major Stops *Martin Grove/Forest: Western terminus. Connection to route 7. *Langstaff/Vaughan Mills: Served on the Langstaff/Kipling routing. *Kipling/Woodbridge *Islington/Langstaff: Connection to route 13. *Weston/Highway 7: Connections to Viva Orange and routes 77/77A, 165A/165D/165F. *Weston/Steeles: Connection to route 165A/165D/165F. *York University: Eastern terminus. Serves Bay 2 or 3. Connections to Viva Orange, Viva Purple, and routes 3, 20/20A, 22A, 107B/107C/107D. Summary Route Maps File:York Region Transit route 10 2012-July.jpg|July 2012 - present.